


Chasing Cars

by GlitterVomit



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Cancer, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Coughing, Disability, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Emergency Medical Technicians, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Headaches & Migraines, Heart Attacks, Hero Complex, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lung Cancer, Major Illness, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Minor Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Oops, Other, Painkillers, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Rituals, Sad Ending, Sad Stuart "2D" Pot, Seizures, Sick Character, Soul Selling, Surgeons, Surgery, Tags Contain Spoilers, Terminal Illnesses, Verbal Abuse, hes not married yall can chill, ocs are just hospital staff, up blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterVomit/pseuds/GlitterVomit
Summary: 2D had always been sick.It was no surprise that it would eventually end him.





	1. Open Your Eyes

2D was never healthy. 

Even before he was born, the doctors knew he was going to be sick.

His birth was complicated, and gave way to a long painful childhood of surgeries, ambulance rides and hospital food.

His list of complications seemed to grow with every monthly doctors visit, to the point where when asked for a history, his mother passed a small notebook to the poor EMT who had to deal with the boy.

Murdoc only made it worse.

Murdoc brought broken bones, cigarette bruns, and all the mental trauma in the world.

Worst of all, Murdoc never let 2D get treatment. 

Outside of a therapist, who Murdoc payed to keep quiet about the abuse, 2D received zero medical attention.

The number of seizures, overdoses, and severe injuries the poor boy had to deal with all alone was all to high.

Murdoc was paranoid, paranoid of being caught, being arrested. 

Murdoc was odd like that, he could hit 2D on camera and insult him in interviews no problem, but he couldn't handle a doctor staring him down asking him to explain the tell-tale signs of severe abuse they found on 2D.

The closest thing 2D got to treatment was his pills. Murdoc was kind enough to let the poor boy have his pills, not just painkillers, but his beta blockers and vasodilators, his antidepressants and anticonvulsants. The pills helped, but both men knew that they were no replacement for the tests, blood transfusions, and oxygen bottles he was accustomed to.

This method worked for a long time with no difficulty, 2D would take his pills to keep his medical problems away and Russell or Noodle would patch him up when he had psychical trauma.

When difficulty cane however, no one was ready.


	2. Where We Gonna Go from Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh sisters, lets guess whats wrong with stu!  
> No using the tags >:(

2D was sick often, every weekend he had a cold or a fever or terrible stomach pains. So everyone, including 2D, brushed it off when he first got sick. 

It started as a cough, dry and persistent. 2D would chug Robitussin and Triaminic, but it didn't seem to go away. He doubled his  Proventil and Xopenex doses, but it didn't go away.

The coughing got worse, small hiccups turning into fits of hacking and wheezing. 

Murdoc saw the coughing as a problem. A problem that could be solved with the usual barrage of beatings and violence.  

Every time 2D came out of a fit, Murdoc would hit him. The longer the fit, the more hits. 

“Murdoc please don't. I-I can't help it Murdoc!” he would say.

Murdoc would hit him more.

“Bullshit! You're just doing it to get in my nerves faceache! I know your fucking tricks!”

“No Murdoc I swear! I've been drinkin’ so much cough syrup Murdoc it's not goin’ away! Murdoc please it's not on purpose! I swear!”

Punches turned to kicks. 2D fell to the floor, coughing again.

“Oh, so that's it huh? Your fakin’ a cough to get on my nerves AND get more drugs! What a pathetic little addict you are! How could I have been so blind! All these fuckin’ pills I buy you, there for your fuckin’ addiction huh? You don't actually have anythin’ huh?”

2D laid there coughing as Murdoc kicked him, spewing insults. 

It took a while for Murdoc to calm down, eventually leaving his singer bleeding on the floor.

Russell soon would come into the room and lift the skinny man up, and patch him up.

“’m not fakin’ I swear.”

“I know ‘D I know.”

“I’ve been takin’ so much stuff to make it go away! Russ, I’ve gone through a bottle of every brand I can think of! I-I’ve been doublin’ all of my medicine that helps my lungs! It’s not goin’ away Russ!”

“I think we need to get you to a doctor ‘D. This coughs starin’ to get worrisome.”

“Murdoc won’t let me.”

“What?”

“Murdoc doesn’t want me goin’ to the doctor. ‘Member?”

Russell sighed, remembering all of the severe beatings, the overdoses and chest pains. All of which he tried to call 999, to get poor 2D to a hospital. All of which Murdoc quickly shot down with threats, saying “They'll fuckin’ find out if you take him.”

“Everyone knows how badly you hit him Murdoc.”

“Doctors are different okay? A newscaster can’t get  me fuckin’ arrested!”

Russell, receding from his memories, shook his head.

“I gotta talk him outta that when he’s calm.”   
“I’ve tried, s’not worth it. He’ll jus’ yell at you more.”

“Well, Murdoc’s a lil bit nicer to me when he’s not angry, no offense.”

2D nodded in response. Russell finished patching the boy up, sending him off to his room to rest.

The cough got worse and worse, the fits beginning on impede on 2D’s ability to sing and talk. Only adding to Murdoc’s anger. 

Other symptoms began to slowly trickle in, sharp pain would stab 2D in the ribs whenever he would breathe or cough. He simply thought it was one of his pain disorders acting up, and take an extra dose of the Dolophine and MS Contin he loved so dearly. 

Breathing became difficult, he would often wheeze and sound hoarse when he talked, and found himself out of breath all too often. 2D would equate this to being out of shape, and the list of lung disorders he had. 

2D found himself eating even less than he already did, which is saying quite a lot as the skinny man barely ate anything regularly. This lead to his thin frame becoming even thinner, something Murdoc was quick to point out in late night assaults.

“You haven’t been this skinny since we were on the beach Dents.. What’s the occasion?”   
2D would bury his face in a pillow and not respond, as he would always do.   
“Mhm don’t worry I’m not complainin’, you look so much sexier when your this thin.. Much more fragile..”

Everyone, including 2D was able to put off these new symptoms. After all, 2D was sick so often and had so many chronic illnesses, this could just be a bad week for him!

Then came the blood.


	3. In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh sisters 2D's only getting worse!

The blood came as a surprise to 2D. It first happened in his room, after a fit that left him gasping for air. He looked down at his hands, a spray of rust colored blood coated them. The blood was the first sign that something was wrong, something beyond his list of diseases. 2D went into a small panic, he only coughed up blood when Murdoc hit him, or when he had a flare up of his COPD. 2D also knew it was neither of these deep down, his COPD flare ups could be calmed with Xopenex, and Murdoc hadn’t hit him yet this morning. 2D, for the first time in this whole ordeal, felt fear that something deeper was wrong with him. 

When 2D first coughed up blood in front of the band, they felt the fear too. To 2D’s credit, he tried his hardest to hide the blood. As he didn’t want to cause Noodle or Russell the panic that it caused him. 

They were in the kitchen eating breakfast. 2D began coughing into a paper towel, doing his best to hide the splatters of red. 

Murdoc wasn’t in the room, so 2D didn’t receive the usual after-fit beating.

2D had set the towel next to his plate, but didn’t notice the very visible patch of red. Noodle, however, did.   
“Toochi what’s this?” She asked, pointing to the red splotch.

2D clammed up, not saying a word.

“I-is that blood?”   
2D fidgeted with his fingers, he really didn’t want her to find out.

“Toochi is that blood?” She began to grown frantic.

2D nodded almost instinctively.  _ Shit. _

Russell had taken notice to the conversation, and was now standing over Noodle.

“What’s going on?” He said, having only heard the words ‘ _ 2D is that blood?’ _

“I-I think Toochi’s coughing up blood Russ’”

2D whimpered slightly, now worried he had caused panic. Russell’s attention went to the bloody napkin.

“‘D are you good man?”

2D gave up his hiding, no use trying to stop a panic that had already been caused.

“I-I dunno..”

“When did this start?”

“Two days ago..” he mumbled.

Silence fell for a moment, no one was sure of what to do.

“W-we should go to urgent care or something.” Noodle finally said.

“Can’t. Murdoc doesn’t want me goin’. He’ll beat me really bad if I go or somefin’” 2D replied.

“Toochie you could be dying! You gotta go to the doctor!”

“I know Noods I know, it’s jus’, I don’t want Murdoc to hit me again!” 

“Toochie he’ll be angrier if you die. Your life could be on the line!” 

Noodle was starting to cry now, Russell pulled her into a sideways hug.

“Noodle baby calm down. ‘D’s got a pretty valid point, Murdoc has very strong feelings about him going to the hospital.”   
“But why Russ’? He’s really sick this time!”

“Murdoc doesn’t want the doctors to tell the police about all of the abuse ‘D’s been through, simple as that. It sucks I know, but we gotta deal with it.”   
“My mum’s a nurse. Maybe I should call her..” 2D spoke quietly, his voice riddled with guilt.

“Absolutely not.” Murdoc had stepped into the kitchen, adding a new layer of panic to the air.

“Murdoc Toochi’s been coughing up blood for three days now! He needs to see a doctor!” Noodle yelled.

“You know the rules about that slag!”   
“Murdoc he could be dying! Please just this once!”

“It’s just a little blood Noodle. He’s been through worse.”

“Murdoc why can’t I call my mum? She lives all the way in Eastbourne there's no way anyone will-”   
“Shut up! And no. No you can’t call your fucking mum! I thought you knew I didn’t want you talking to anyone outside of this fucking band about your problems!”

2D covered his face with his palms and began to whisper short apologies. The other three continued arguing, all fighting about what to do. 

At one point 2D began to cough again, harsh loud hacks drawing the others attention. Noodle rushed over, kneeling down next to her brother. 

The coughing stopped after about a minute, a red spray now covered his hoodie sleeve. Noodle noticed this, and yanked the skinny man’s arm out towards Murdoc.

“Look at that Murdoc! That’s blood! He needs to see a doctor!”   
Murdoc looked at the blood and bit his lip, for the first time he felt worry. The same worry that 2D had, the worry that something was  _ wrong _ . Murdoc turned heel and stomped out of the kitchen to his room.

Once in the privacy of his own space, Murdoc pulled his phone out. He searched through his contacts for her name, a name he didn’t think he would ever need to call for again.

_ Dr. Lulu. _

Lucie, or Lulu, was an old friend of Murdoc’s, a perky blonde who had a good life in the cards. A girl who by all means shouldn’t be hanging out with Murdoc Niccals, but they did. They were friends while she was in med school, while Murdoc still lived in Kong. They split there friendship when she had to move to Scotland for her residency, she left him with only her number with the words;

_ ‘just call when you need some advice ~Lulu’ _

Murdoc didn’t know any other doctors he could trust, he knew plenty of black market surgeons and med-school drop outs running illegal clinics. His own medical knowledge didn’t go anywhere past giving drugs, he needed that happy, smart voice telling him what to do again.

After a couple rings, Lucie’s voice answered, chipper and young as ever.

“Hello?”   
“Lucie, it’s me.”

On the other end, Lucie had stopped what she was doing, remembering that deep scratchy voice.

“Murdoc?”   
“Yeah. Listen Lu-”

“Murdoc oh my god I never thought I’d hear from you again, it-its been years! H-How are you? Where are you? How’s the band? Oh Noodle must be all grown up now! Is 2D okay?”

“That’s actually what I’m calling you about.”   
“2D? Oh my, what’s going on with him?”   
“I don’t know. I think he’s sick.”

“W-well of course he’s sick! I made him a notebook of all his conditions for easy reference, remember?”   
“Yes Lulu I remember.. I just, I think it’s something else.”   
“Umm, okay? Have you taken him to a doctor yet?”   
“No. Don’t think it’s that bad.”  

Murdoc never told Lucie the real reason he never took 2D to a doctor, why he would call her to come in and bandage his wounds instead of calling 999. 

_ ‘It’s cheaper if you do it.’ _

_ ‘Your a student right? I want to give you a good learning experience, like a good friend should!’ _

In fact, he never told the girl all the horrible the things he did to 2D. Lucie was a kind, happy girl who loved everyone. If he told her the things he did, she would never speak to him again. Plus, she was so fond of 2D and hated seeing the blue boy in pain, it would break her heart to find out all the broken bones and bruised foreheads were from abuse and not simple accidents.

“Oh. Um, what’s wrong with him then? I-I can’t do much seeing as I’m in Brighton and your in Harlo-”

“London. I’m in London.”

“Oh! Well, I might be able to- never mind. What’s wrong with 2D?”   
“He’s been coughing up blood. Past three days. He’s been having this terrible cough for weeks too.”

“Right, I need a refresher on his history. What lung conditions does he have?”   
“Um, I don’t really know.. COPD I think.”   
“Right COPD, has he been taking his medication for that?

“Yep, I heard he’s taking even more.”

“Is he on blood thinners?”   
“Yes, Pradaxa if I’m correct.”   
Lucie went through a list of questions, recent trauma to the nose and chest, use of cocaine, last case of pneumonia amongst others. Eventually she gave the verdict of taking him to the hospital for some tests, as this could be a number of terrible illnesses.

“Listen Lucie, I’m in- I’m kinda in a bad place right now. I can’t afford taking him to the hospital, is there anyway you could come and-and check him out?” 

Murdoc lied through his teeth, he got 100% of the proceeds from Gorillaz’s projects. So his bank account had more numbers than twenty phone numbers.

Lucie stayed quiet for a minute, London wasn’t that far from Brighton, and she hadn’t seen her friend in so long.

“I suppose. What time would be good?”

“As soon as you can. I’m starting to get worried about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sponsored by Xopenex! Breathe easy today!!  
> (also Lucie will be gone next chapter don't worry)


	4. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie won't be back after this chapter yall can chill

2D’s condition worsened during the days leading up to Lucie’s visit. The coughs and pains were getting worse, blood came more often. His weight dropped more and more, his voice got weak and hoarse. His breathes became labored and wheezy. He became weaker, to tired and sore to even stand. 

2D began to feel generally  _ sick _ . His nose started to run, his headaches got worse. Sleeping and breathing both became labored. Pain spread to his throat and ribs. He was now sure that something was wrong.

Lucie finally arrived one day, all white coat and concerned face. Her hair was black now, a pair of thin framed glasses on her face. The years had been kind to her however, she looked just as lively as she did in 2005. Murdoc lead her to 2D’s room, where the tall man laid on his bed with the lights off. The sounds of his labored breathing filled the room, bringing even more concern to Lucie’s face. Murdoc stepped past her to the singer’s bed, 2D tensed up at the familiar thud.

“2D, you remember Lucie right? The nice girl who would come and bandage up your wounds? Back at Kong?”   
2D’s eyebrows knit together in thought. He had a faint outline of Lucie in his memory, her smiling face and kind words.

“Y-yeah.. What about her?”

“Well she’s here to try and see what’s wrong with your lungs.”

2D stood up, and there behind Murdoc, was Lucie in her clean white coat.

“H-Hi Lucie!” 2D said, trying his best to hide the hoarseness of his voice.

Murdoc stood, and left Lucie to do her work.

“Hi Stuart! Oh it’s been so long since I last saw you!”

He smiled as she sat next to him.

“So Stu, how old are you know?”

“I just turned 39 last month.” 

“Gosh last time I saw you were only 26!”

A genuine smile was on 2D’s face, Lucie had always been so kind and understanding of him way back when.

“Can you tell me what’s going on with you? Murdoc said you’ve been really sick.”   
2D described all of his problems for the past few weeks. The coughing and the pain and the weakness. Lucie wrote everything down in a notebook, only stopping him to ask a simple question.

_ “How much blood do you normally cough up?” _ , _ “How long do your coughing fits usually last?” _ and other things along those lines.

Once all his symptoms were written in a neat list, Lucie asked for his history. 2D rummaged in his bedside table and pulled out the old notebook of all his medical conditions.

“Uh let’s see, COPD, Asthma, Sarcoidosis, Bronchiectasis, I had a lung transplant when I was 7 then again when I was 12… And um, my lungs are pretty banged up from all my smoking.. Let’s see uh I had this thing called a PAVM? Oh, um, Lupus, yeah that's my only auto-immune one.”   
“What medications are you on for those?”

“Oh um, Xopenex, Proventil, Deltason, Accolate, Augmentin, Vancocin and Trexall.”

“Murdoc said your on Pradaxa, which is a blood thinner, is that correct?”   
“Yes ma’am.”

“Have you, in addition to your current symptoms felt any lightheadedness, or fast heart rate?”

2D shook his head no.

“What about fever, sweating or loss of thirst?”   
Another no.

“When was your last Tuberculosis screening?”

“I dunno, a few years ago.”

“Are you still doing cocaine?”

“Yeah, but not as much..”

“When was the last time you had a injury to the chest?”   
2D went blank, Murdoc had gave him a swift beating just last night. His ribs and chest was still bruised from the kicks.

“Uh, um, L-last night I-I fell a-and hit my chest pretty bad.. B-but I was coughing up blood before that.” He lied, 2D knew not to talk about his abuse to anyone.

Lucie nodded, the symptoms aren't adding up into something good.

“I’m gonna do a quick exam now, okay? Your gonna have to take your shirt off.”   
2D nodded and quickly took his shirt off, Lucie sucked in air at the sight of his bare chest.

He was exceptionally skinny, ribs and collarbone painfully visible. Bruises and cuts littered his body, old scars and burns still visible. His body was a tragic canvas of abuse, and Lucie was just now noticing it.

She went through her motions, checking chest sounds and heart rate. She asked about the injuries to his chest, ignoring the scars. Each bruise and cut and burn had a lie attached to it.

_ “Oh I fell down the stairs last week” _

_ “I slipped in the shower.” _

_ “I fell outta bed.” _

_ “I crashed my bike.” _

_ “My fag fell outta my mouth ‘n landed on my chest.” _

Lucie hesitantly believed each lie, although her trust in him was going down as she say the full extent of the injuries.

Once finished, Lucie stood up and gave 2D a small smile.

“You did very good Stu, I’m gonna go talk to Murdoc about this okay?”

“W-wait what’s wrong with me though?”

“I don’t exactly know. I have some theories but I can't confirm here okay? I can tell you for sure you need to go to the hospital.”

2D nodded, and Lucie left the room. Murdoc was standing outside the door, arms crossed with a fake look of worry on his face.

“So what’s wrong with him doc?”   
“I don’t know Murdoc. All I can tell you is that he needs to go to the hospital. With his symptoms he could have cancer for all we know.”

“Lucie you know I can’t I don’t have the mone-”

“Murdoc were in the UK. We have free healthcare!”

“Well I don’t got the time to wait in line. We’re busy people Lucie.”

“Murdoc all I’m asking is that you get him some tests, an x ray or a CT scan is really all.”

Anger replaced the worry.

“Lucie I can’t.”

“Why. I thought you cared about him.”

“You wouldn't understand Lucie.”   
“What do you mean Murdoc? What could I not understand?”

Murdoc bit his lip and clenched his fists.

“Murdoc your best friend could be- and probably is- dying. You need to help him. You care about Stu right?”

Lucie started to cry.

“Lulu please don’t cry.”

“Don’t you care about him Murdoc? You would always tell me about how much you cared about him. How you took care of him when he was in a coma. How good friends you were. Murdoc why are you so insistent about him not going to the hospital!”

“Lucie please, you just wouldn’t understand.”   
“Murdoc tell me, why don’t you want him going!”   
“Lulu I, I can’t bring myself to hurt you.”

Lucie looked at him confused.

“Your going to hurt me if you let Stu die. I loved him just as much as I loved you.”

“Lucie, I’m sorry. I just can’t, I can’t do it.”   
“So that’s it? You don’t care about him? All these years have been lies?”   
“Lucie trust me, if you knew you would understand.”

“Why don’t you tell me then!”

“Because there are some things I just can’t tell other people.”   
Lucie held back her anger and pushed past him, storming out the door.

“Lucie!”

“Don’t talk to me again Murdoc! I don’t want to hear it!”

Murdoc stood in the doorway, watching as yet another person walked out on his life. Anger bubbled inside him, not at himself but at 2D. It was 2D who made her walk out, if 2D wasn’t sick then she wouldn’t have gotten worried. If 2D wasn’t such a undisciplined brat then Murdoc wouldn’t have to hurt him. If 2D wasn’t such a dopey charmster than he wouldn't have captured Lucie’s heart. Yes, this was 2D’s fault, not his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u 2 webmd couldn't write this without ya


	5. Catch my Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where that "Minor 2doc" tag comes into play. Note: Murdoc is still a terrible person, and this is 100% one sided.

Murdoc stomped his way into 2D’s room. He slammed the door opened and was met with 2Ds hopeful face.

“H-Hi Muds! Wh-what did Lucie say?”

“Shut it faceache! Lucie’s fucking gone and it’s your fault!”

“Wh-what?” 

2D was confused, why did Lucie leave?

“You and this fucking sickness got her all fucking worried, and she’s fucking gone because of it.”

Murdoc half-lied. 

This made the poor boy even more confused. Murdoc was now standing over 2D’s bed, staring down the frail man.

“M-murdoc please, your scrain’ me.”

Murdoc delivered a harsh punch to 2D’s nose, instantly drawing blood. 2D screamed, covering his face as Murdoc began his assault. Punches rained down on the boy, spraying blood all over his bed sheets. Insults and pleas to stop filled the room, but soon 2D fell silent, giving up any fight.

Once Murdoc felt satisfied with the amount of bruises on 2D’s face, he stopped and left silently. Slamming the door and heading off to his own room. 

Once inside, the Satanist gave a sigh and grabbed a half-empty bottle on his dresser. He downed the brown liquor and fell on his bed, worries began to fill his mind. He knew that 2D was sick, he knew something was wrong. He knew that 2D could be dying, that he needed treatment. These thoughts scared Murdoc, if 2D died there would be no band, everything he held dear would be gone if 2D died. But there was also something else, something Murdoc felt ashamed of. The truth was, Murdoc loved 2D dearly. He felt as if 2D was the only man he could ever love, that 2D was perfect in every way. Although these thoughts infuriated Murdoc, he couldn’t deny them. Everything he did was out of love for 2D, the kidnappings and the beatings and the sexual touches. All were out of his sick definition of love. He knew that if 2D died, not only would his band die, but his only lover would too.

Murdoc was scared, but he didn’t let that change the facts. The facts were that Murdoc couldn’t take 2D to a hospital, it was to risky. People would find out things, things that even fans shouldn't know. The police would find out, Murdoc would be arrested, and while his lover would be safe. He would be in jail and his band would be gone, and in Murdoc’s mind, that was much worse than 2D dying. 

So for now, Murdoc would leave 2D alone. Try to let his frail body get over this by himself. He would stop coming into 2D’s room at night looking for a quick fuck, he would stop beating the poor boy unless he absolutely deserved it. For now.

2D’s condition continued to get worse, his symptoms worsened. He got weaker and weaker, he could no longer leave his room at how sick he felt. Everyone started to get scared, Noodle and Russell begged Murdoc to take him to a hospital day and night with no avail. 

2D’s vision became worse, his headaches got worse and worse. His shoulders and back began to hurt severely. His heart rate only got faster, he got dizzier and dizzier. His chest pains got worse and he honestly began to feel like he was dying. 

2D was  _ scared.  _

Noodle and Russell were at his bedside almost every minute, watching over him like hawks, scared he would die right before their eyes. The pair couldn’t do much except watch, they would give him water and food and his medicine. But really couldn’t do anything to help his suffering. All 2D could do himself is get high on painkillers, the sweet pills would take him off into heaven. He could, for a brief moment, forget how sick he was. Forget that he was dying, forget the sickness that was overtaking his body. He could forget everything.

Murdoc stayed in the background, watching the only man he loved wither away. Murdoc would sometimes feel guilt, that he was the one who was killing him. That he should get over his fear and take the boy to a hospital and get him the treatment he so desperately needed. That he should save 2D’s life.

Murdoc kept these voices down, remained hopeful that 2D’s body would fight this off. After all, he survived Plastic Beach with no pills whatsoever. He could survive this. 

Couldn’t he?


	6. Come to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter starts off silly BUT THIS ONE LEFT ME IN TEARS WHEN I FINISHED SO YALL BETTER LIKE THIS SHIT

Days of sickness turned to weeks, with symptoms getting worse and worse. 2D began vomiting, and the pain spread to his stomach. His skin took a sickly yellow shade, and he got skinnier and skinnier.

Noodle and Russell continued begging, begging Murdoc just to let 2D go to the hospital.

_ “Murdoc please, he’s dying Murdoc. He needs to see a doctor!” _

_ “Muds I know you’re scared but there won’t even be a band if you let him die! Your reputation will be stained either way so just let the man go!” _

_ “Murdoc you’ve lied about his injuries to cops and friends for years. Hell, you lied to me when I was a kid. You can lie to a damn doctor okay?” _ _   
_ Murdoc’s guilt kept creeping in, his one lover was slipping away. He needed to do something. He  **needed** to do something, anything. Then it hit him, Murdoc knew the devil like an old friend, he could just ask him to save 2D’s life! No hospitals or surgeons, just the devil, and some blood!

Murdoc crept down to the basement and flipped through an old book, finding the ritual he needed. 

He drew the chalk pentagram and lit his candles in an eerie silence, only broken by the chants he memorized all those years ago. 

He fell to his knees in front of the pentagram and said the final words, a wall of flames emerged from the ground, the smoke outline of the devil himself appearing.

“Hello, old friend.”   
**“Hello Murdoc, have you finally decided to hand over that soul of yours?”**

“Not today and not ever Bub. I have come to ask a favor of you.”

**“I suppose I can extend one to you, what is it you require Murdoc?”**

“My friend, 2D, he’s sick and I don’t know how to fix it.”

**“A cure for sickness? That is all you require?”**

“No, no, he’s dying Bub. He’s got something fatal that doesn’t got a cure.”

**“You're asking me to spare his life?”**

“Yes, or cure him, just don’t let him die. I need him to stay successful.”   
**“I shall see, what do you offer me in return?”**

“I’ll give you anything you want if you spare him.”

**“Even your soul?”**

Murdoc paused, he had vowed never to give his soul away again. Was 2D’s life really worth it?

“No. But I could give you his.”

The devil laughed.

**“Murdoc you fool, you never really learn do you? The only reason I’d ever give you a favor is if you handed over your soul. Again. I’m afraid I can’t help you unless you hand it over.”**

Murdoc sighed, of course he was pulling this.

**“If you don't want to hand it over I'm afraid I'll have to leave. Feel free to summon me back up if you change your mind!”**

The devil chuckled before clapping his hands and disappearing into the ground.

Murdoc cursed and slammed a hand into the ground. Anger boiled within the man's stomach, he didn't know what to do. He had no one else to turn too, no other ways to help the sickly man.

Murdoc stomped into 2D’s room, anger seething from his face. 2D was asleep, the only sounds in the room were his raspy breaths. Murdoc stood over the bed and delivered a harsh punch to 2D’s stomach.

The man woke instantly, tears in his eyes.

“M-Murdoc what are yo-”

“Shut it! I don't wanna hear you say a fucking word!”

Murdoc began punching the poor boy in various places, spewing out all of his anger. 2D did nothing but take the punches and cry, as he was too weak to struggle. 

Murdoc soon left 2D bruised and bleeding, hurrying back to his room. 2D simply let out a weak whimper and felt around his desk for a bottle of painkillers.

Murdoc had mostly hit the boys chest and stomach, causing more blood to be forced from his throat. 2D soon found a bottle of Vicodin, downed a handful of pills, and resumed his rest.

Days past with little event, 2D grew sicker, the band grew sadder. The fact that 2D was most likely dying began to set in. Watching over the boy became a soul-wrenching task. 

Noodle would have to watch her brother fade away painfully. She would sit and watch his sickly frame with tearful eyes. She would remember her childhood, she would remember how 2D would pick her up and carry her around on his shoulders. How she felt like she was the queen of the world when he did that, as he was a giant in her eyes. She remembered how he taught her how to play piano, always encouraging her to write her own music. She remembered how they would sing together, the big smile on his face as he watched her dance around the recording studio. She remembered painting his nails, and him painting hers. She remembered how he would sometimes sleep in her room to keep away from Murdoc at night. She remembered how he would always smile, even if he had just been beaten. She remembered when she finally saw him again on the beach, his eyes wide and full of so much happiness to see her face. All these memories made her cry, sometimes 2D would hear her crying. And he would turn his head and give her a smile.

“D-don’t cry Noods... I promise I’ll be okay.” he would say quietly. 2D was lying when he said this, and it hurt him. He knew he was dying. The symptoms had gotten worse, his arms were going numb, and he felt dizzy even laying down.

Noodle would cry even more and leave the room. She hated it when she cried in front of him, as he would always feel like he caused it.

Russell would have to watch his best friend slowly wither away needlessly. He grew angry, as he could’ve prevented this. He could’ve just punched Murdoc’s nose in and taken 2D to the hospital. His best friend was dying and it was his fault, that’s what Russell was thinking. Russell could no longer stand the sight of Murdoc, and he ignored the man at every opportunity.

Noodle shifted her pleas to telling 2D’s family that he was dying. And Murdoc for once obeyed.

Noodle now sat in 2D’s room, his phone in her hand. 

“Who do you wanna talk to first Toochie?”

“M-My mum please.”   
Noodle nodded and hit Rachel’s number. She passed the phone to 2D, who was now smiling.

“S-Stu? Honey is that you?”

“Y-yes mum.”   
“Stu! Oh my God, Stu! I-It’s been forever oh my- are you okay? I- David! David get down here Stu’s calling!”

“Mum. Mum, I need to tell you something important.” His voice was starting to crack, tears bubbling in his eyes.

“Oh, of course, tell me anything you want Stu. David! David get down here!”

2D took a deep sigh, tears now rolling down sunken cheeks.

“I’m really sick mum. Like, really sick. I-I think I may be dyin’”

A short silence.

“Wh-what do you mean honey? H-Have you been taking your pills?”

“Y-yes, b-but I started coughing blood a-and it’s just gotten worse and worse a-and now I can't leave my bed and I can barely breathe and mum I’m really scared.” 2D was fully sobbing by now, and Rachel was tearing up on the other end.

“Wh-What hospital are you at?”

“I’m not at a hospital mum.”   
“What? Honey, have you seen a doctor?”

“No. B-but that kinda leads into my next thing, you know Murdoc right?”   
“Well of course, b-but what does he have to do with this? He’s just the Bassist in your band.”   
“Mum I know this is gonna sound, odd, but h-he’s been abusin’ me. Ever since I was in that coma mum he’s been beatin’ me and yelling‘ at me. A-and h-he’s even t-touched me in really bad ways. A-and mum he’s scared that he’s gonna g-get arrested cuz the d-doctors would find out so he hasn’t taken me. H-he’s not letting anyone else take me, mum, I’m really scared a-and I wanna go home and I wanna go to the doctor and I don‘t wanna die and and and.” 2D broke down into full sobs, no words coming out of his frail throat.

Rachel stood frozen in terror, memories of 2D’s recent visits came back to her. How he always wore a long sleeve shirt, how he wouldn’t talk about the band, how he almost never called and when he did he sounded terrified and as if he was reading off a script. She remembered the glimpses of bruises and burns and bites she shaw one him. She remembered how one night she heard him thrashing in his bed whimpering  _ “no no no stop it you're scaring me stop it!”  _ or how every time he did anything wrong he said a million sorries and braced himself for a hit.    
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner mum, I’m really sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ends one a cliffhanger cuz LORD I need to update more


	7. So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee its almost done  
> 2D finally gets treatment thank god

2D just sobbed into the receiver, Rachel stuck in thought.  
“Stuart.”  
“Y-yes mum?”  
“Is Murdoc in the room with you?”  
“No mum, it’s just me.” He half lied, Noodle was there holding his hand.  
“Stu honey, I want you to listen to me okay? I-I’m gonna try to get you to a hospital.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“I know how your gonna do this okay? Sometime soon, you need to fake that you’ve passed out or stopped breathing or had a seizure, something like that. Then, get one of your friends to call the ambulance okay?”  
“What about Murdoc?”  
“That’s where the faking comes in, if you fake something like that then he’ll have to let you go, unless he wants you dead.”  
“O-okay.”  
“I love you Stu, call me when your in the hospital and me and dad will come vist okay?”  
“Okay, love you too mum.”  
2D handed the phone back to Noodle after Rachel hung up, she gave him a chaste smile.  
“Have a good talk with your mum?”  
“Um yeah! It was kinda hard b-but it felt good to get everything off my chest.”  
Noodle nodded.  
“I'm glad Toochie, I think the news will come easier if she knows now.”  
2D nodded, and Noodle left his room. 2D got to thinking, how he could pull Rachael's plan off. He decided that he would not tell Russell or Noodle as the Murdoc might overhear him speaking about the manner. His choice of condition would be fainting, as there wasn't much to do except wisk one off to a hospital. Now all there was to do was wait. Wait for a few days and then finally get to a hospital. 2D felt hope for the first time in a long time.  
-  
Days passed, and 2D’s health continued to diminish. Finally the day of his plan came, and 2D couldn't be happier.  
When 2D woke up that morning though, something felt off. He was even dizzier than normal, but he brushed it off. He had been feeling pretty dizzy for about a week, so it didn't seem that odd. His room felt fuzzy and strange to him. HIs limbs began to tingle and he all around felt odd. A small voice that mimicked his mother yelled at him that he was about to have a seizure, but he ignored it. He was done saying that whatever was killing him was one of his current illnesses, but just to be safe he popped a Zarontin and called it fixed. Now it was time for 2D to put his plan in action.  
“Nood-”  
Just as he called out his sister's name, 2D fell to the bed shaking.  
Noodle, having heard 2Ds hoarse voice was heading to his room. Worry was building in her stomach as each time she called his name, her sickly brother failed to respond. When she finally came to his room the state he was in shook her to the core.  
2D was seizing on his bed, long arms and legs entangling themselves in dirty sheets. Milky foam dribbled down his mouth, the color contrasting the yellow tone his skin had taken on. White eyes replaced black ones, and Noodle knew almost instantly that 2D was having a seizure.  
Noodle screamed and that caused Russell and Murdoc to scurry over to her and see the sight of 2D seizing.  
“Wh-where's my phone I need to call 999.” Russell said, trying to bring a sense of calm to the room.  
“Absolutely not.” Murdoc snapped.  
“Shut your mouth Muds. I’m sick of it, ‘D is going to a hospital whether you like it or not.”  
Noodle handed Russell her phone and he called, he simply said that his roommate was having a seizure. Nothing about abuse or his other symptoms. Just that he had epilepsy and was having a seizure that his meds aren't fixing.  
When the ambulance arrived, Noodle was standing in the door to lead the medics to her brother’s room, handing over the duty of explanation to Russell once there.  
The medics carried a look of disgust on there faces when they saw 2Ds body, naked and jaundiced. They began their work, IV lines and oxygen tubes and EKG monitors covered 2D’s bed. All this as Russell gave them history, asking what would be relevant in this case as 2D had so many things wrong with him.  
“Um, no offense but you friend looks very sick, do you know what he has?” The female medic said as she stuck a IV needle in 2D’s wrist.  
“I don’t know. He’s been like that for months.”  
“Right. You taken him to a GP yet?”  
“No. He’s been saying he’s fine.” Russell lied, he’d get into the abuse when they found the bruises.  
She nodded and loaded 2D who had stopped seizing but was now unconscious onto a stretcher.  
“We need you to come along so we can get a history, that okay?”  
Russell nodded and climbed in the back with the girl.  
When asked for a complete history Russell just handed her the notebook.  
“Jesus christ..” she whispered under her breathe as she flipped through each page of conditions and medications.  
“I know, he’s a sick kid. Oh there organized by organ so you should be able to find things easily.”  
“God there's stuff I don’t even know what is, if this kid dies the med students that cut him up are gonna have a field day.”  
Russell chuckled, so did the girl.  
At one point in the ride, 2D woke up. As soon as he saw the fluorescent lights on the white ceiling he knew where he was.  
“Wh-what happened to me this time..” he mumbled.  
“Oh hey you’re up. You had a seizure kiddo, but from your history it wasn’t that bad.”  
2D chuckled as the girl re-took his vitals.  
“Wanna tell me why your skins yellow and your lungs sound like a dying goat?”  
2D laughed a lil more then went quiet.  
“I-I dunno.”  
“Your roommate said that you think your fine so you haven’t gone to a doctor, that right?”  
2D just gulped and nodded, better to lie now and avoid Murdoc’s fists.  
The rest of the ambulance ride continued in silence, the only exceptions being small talk between the medic and 2D and Russell.  
It was all good in this moment.


	8. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter uh oh sisters

2D was rolled out into the ambulance bay where a small swarm of ER doctors, nurses and excited interns were waiting for him. 2D was quickly whisked away for tests and scans, lost under the waves of the health-care ocean.

Russell was escorted to Noodle, who was nervously pacing around the hospital lobby. As soon as the girl saw Russell she ran up and hugged him.

“Wh-what's happened to him Russ? Where is he?”

“He's fine babygirl, the doctors are doing some tests, one will come and talk to us when they know what's up with him. Is muds here?”

“N-no he locked himself in his Winnebago as soon as he heard you call 999.”

“Honestly I think that's a good thing, don't need him yelling down the doctors.”

Then came the waiting. Waiting on results from blood tests and MRIs, waiting for the doctor to come and give the diagnosis. 

Noodle called 2D’s parents, telling them there son had a seizure and was safely in the hospital. But even they wouldn't be here for another two hours.

Finally a doctor came to them, his face calm yet empathetic.

“You're Stuart's flatmates yes?”

Noodle nodded. “Wh-what's wrong with him?”

“It’s… complicated. He has advanced lung cancer firstly, we found a big tumor in his right lung, pressing up against an artery. However the cancer seems to have spread to his spine and liver as well.”

“I-is he going to die?”

“We can try to operate on him and get him into chemo but, his chances are extremely low either way.”

Noodle started to cry.

“C-can we see him?” Russell asked.

The doctor nodded and lead the pair down the hall to a room. 

2D was laying on a hospital bed, a oxygen mask over his face. Multiple IVs were stuck in his arms, pumping all kinds of medicine into his frail body. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines, monitoring his every breath and heartbeat. A giddy intern was hovering over him, and as soon as the doctor came into the room she ran over to him to update him on 2Ds vitals. 

The doctor stepped in and gave a small smile.

“Mr. Pot, have you made a decision yet?”

“Yes sir, but I wanna talk to my flatmates for a bit first. Ya know, since I might die and all.”

The doctor nodded and left the room.

“How are you doing Toochie?” Noodle asked, sitting next to her brother.

He turned his head to her and smiled under his mask.

“I’m doin’ good, I've been in this situation way more then you might think.”

He gave a small chuckle. Then paused.

“Have they told you yet?”

Noodle nodded, tears now dribbling down her cheeks.

“D-don't cry luv. I got a lil bit of a chance!”

She held his hand and cried harder. 2D was crying too now.

“Noods please, I'll be fine I promise! I-I've been told I was gonna die since I was born, I'll be fine I promise.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they told my mum I wouldn't survive birth. They said that when I had to get new lungs, and when I got a new heart. I've told I'm not gonna survive so many times, and look at me. I've made it through each and every one!”

Noodle smiled and hugged her brother. He hugged back.

“Russ. Tell the doctor I'm ready for the surgery now.”

Russell opened the door and motioned the doctor back in. Noodle had pulled away from the hug, but was still holding 2D’s hand.

“Mr. Pot, are you sure you're ready for this?”

“Yes sir.”

“I'll go notify our surgeons, and we'll begin shortly. This surgery will take quite a while, so you two can feel free to leave the hospital. We'll notify you when Stuart's surgery is done.”


	9. Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D fuckiohgjshdghjgdsf DIES

Noodle and Russell stayed in the hospital until 2D’s parents arrived. They told them how 2D had cancer, how he was undergoing a risky surgery and he might die. Rachel cried, David held her with a vice grip. 

The group went to a small diner near the hospital, to pass the limbo like hours.

“Rachel, David. Do you, know?” Noodle asked.

“About what?” David responded, Rachel was in no shape to talk 

“About what Murdoc has done to Tooc- Stu.”

“Rachel told me a bit yes, b-but she was flustered and Stu was flustered it was, confusing.”

“Well basically, Murdoc has been abusing Stu since he was in that coma. He's been yelling and hitting and even, even  _ touching _ Stu. A-and I want you two to know, th-that it's not Stu's fault that he's dying. Murdoc wouldn't let Stu get treatment, e-even though he knew Stu was dying and needed help.”

“Why didn't he?”

“Because he didn't want the doctors to find out that Stu was being abused.”

“God.” David said.

The rest of the hours were spent in a silence, Russell and Noodle providing as much comfort as they could to the mourning parents.

Rachel and David told stories about 2D's childhood, showed pictures from when he was a kid. Back when he had brown hair and blue eyes, and a full set of teeth. Noodle and Russell were taken aback, he had the prettiest eyes and the biggest smile, it broke their hearts in a way. 

Rachel would cry and talk about how 2D was such a good kid. How he smiled his way through so many surgeries and biopsies. How he was the pride and joy of the church choir and the school band. How he brought home 1st place wins for his high school track team. How he wanted to be a meteorologist, and do music on the side. About his good grades and the girls who he loved and cherished. About how his dream for his future always included a pretty wife and lots of children. And mostly how he didn’t deserve anything bad that happened to him, that he was still her percious baby boy who deserved the whole wide world.

Noodle would talk about how he was such a good brother to her, how he would give her such good advice and all around care for her like no one else. She would say that she wished she would have ran away with him, way back in 2001. How she wished that he would be her dad and they could be happy.

Russell said how 2D was his best friend. How he wished that he could save 2D, that he could be a good friend and get 2D out of there.

-

Murdoc drank and drank and drank. He couldn’t afford to go to the hospital, he couldn’t risk it.  He screamed at himself how badly he was going to beat 2D if he came back. But then, part of him wanted to see 2D again, to make sure he was safe. Afterall, the band depended on 2D, no one else could match that buttery angelic voice, well maybe except that Damon bloke but fuck him anyway. 

For the first time in a long, long time, Murdoc cried. 

He got angier because he was crying, that anger looped its way back to 2D, making Murdoc eventually hope that the poor sod died.

-

The surgery started as normal. 2D was put under anaesthesia and a median sternotomy was performed. A small army of cardiothoracic, neuro, orthopedic, and gastric surgeons hovered him, each waiting for their turn at cutting out a tumor.

At one point during the removal of the tumor in his lung, 2D went into a cardiac arrest. The team did everything they could to save the man, compressions, pushing adrenaline and pumping oxygen. But as they say, this is medicine not TV, and sometimes people just die. 

The leading surgeon called Russell, delivering the news that 2D had died on the operating table.

The drummer broke the news to his company with teary eyes. A loud sounds of crying filled the room they were in, 2D was gone. A son, a brother, a friend. A man who died at the hand of his abuser. A man who deserved better in every way. 

-

When Murdoc got word that 2D died first he laughed, then he drank until he forgot. Murdoc never admitted any relation to 2D’s death, and only gave staged, dry condolences. He wasn’t invited to the funeral, and Rachel and Noodle eventually pressed charges against him for the years and years of abuse. Murdoc felt guilt and responsibility deep down, but he never let it show. He didn’t cry nor mourn, just let the memories of tormenting 2D sediment in his mind as hazy recollections of youth.

-

2D died with years of trauma on his back, a life as a captured animal. Never able to be free, forever chained to the bedpost of his master. The few tastes of freedom he had were wasted on drugs and sex, the only real achievement being a law degree he was never able to put to use. He died with a malnourished body covered in scars and bruises. Burns and cuts that the doctors asked Noodle about before 2D’s surgery, marks which she said were from there other flatmate. That he and 2D would get into fights constantly, that he had the same marks. That she was planning on doing something soon. 2D faced a fate many victims fear, death at the hands of the abuser. 

2D in a way, was happy for his death. He had lived a prolonged, painful life. The first hal, although filled with friends and family, was burdened with surgeries and painful conditions. Long times spent in hospital bed with tubes in his arms being told that he was going to die this week so he better make the best of it. The second half was full of violent abuse and rape, devoid of any form of love and nurture. The fact that 2D had been thrown from his parents arms to Murdoc’s fists only made it worse, he had no idea how to save himself, how to live on his own.  

He was tired, he was ready to die. The only thing that kept him from outright suicide was knowing the pain it would bring others.

2D died rotting in a cage, the same cage he had been locked in and displayed in for the world to see. Forced to suffer in silence as people walking by admired his angel's voice and pretty face, but never being able to see his suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's a wrap kids. Thanks for reading and suffering along with me ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop watching Grey's Anatomy..  
> THATS CAUSE EACH CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER A SONG ON GREYS LETS GO!!!


End file.
